Behind-the-ear (BTE) designs are a popular form factor for hearing assistance devices, including hearing aids. BTE's allow placement of multiple microphones within the relatively large housing when compared to in-the-ear (ITE) and completely-in-the-canal (CIC) form factor housings. One drawback to BTE hearing assistance devices is that the microphone or microphones are positioned above the pinna of the user's ear. The pinna of the user's ear, as well as other portions of the user's body, including the head and torso, provide filtering of sound received by the user. Sound arriving at the user from one direction is filtered differently than sound arriving from another direction. BTE microphones lack the directional filtering effect of the user's pinna, especially with respect to high frequency sounds. Custom hearing aids, such as CIC devices, have microphones placed at or inside the entrance to the ear canal and therefore do capture the directional filtering effects of the pinna, but many people prefer to wear BTE's rather than these custom hearing aids because of comfort and other issues. CICs typically only have omni-directional microphones because the port spacing necessary to accommodate directional microphones is too small. Also, were a CIC to have a directional microphone, the reflections of sound from the pinna could interfere with the relationship of sound arriving at the two ports of the directional microphone. There is a need to be able to provide the directional benefit obtained from a BTE while also providing the natural pinna cues that affect sound quality and spatialization of sound.